Cuando El Sol Brilla
by WeWillBeFree
Summary: Pues esta es una historia de amor y superación de mi OC y Shadow the hedgehog
1. Prólogo

**Cuando El Sol Brilla**

Prólogo

Era sábado por la mañana. El sol que entraba por la ventana abierta despertó al erizo. Su pelaje era negro con betas rojas y tenía mechones de pelo blancos en el pecho. Él gruñó, evidentemente molesto, y se dio la vuelta en la cama de matrimonio para bloquear la luz del sol mientras su mano derecha buscaba a tientas a su lado, pero no encontró lo que andaba buscando así que abrió los ojos que hasta ese momento habían permanecido cerrados. Esta vez, se había levantado ella antes. Suspiró ligeramente e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama.

-... pero quiero dormir... -Dijo una voz en algún lugar cercano a su habitación.

-Vamos, levántate y ve a desayunar... -Contestó una suave voz femenina.

El erizo sonrió adormilado. Siempre lograba hacerle sonreír escuchar a su mujer despertando a su hijo.

Shade, que apenas había cumplido los 8 años, era igual que su padre en todos los aspectos, excepto el color de sus betas y ojos, que eran de color naranja en vez de rojos.

-Hola, mama -Saludó una voz infantil en el pasillo.

-Buenos días, Gyro -Respondió su mujer-. Ve a desayunar, ahora vamos nosotros.

Gyro era un año menor que su hermano y, al contrario que su hermano, lo único que había heredado de su padre era la forma de las espinas, las betas rojas y los mechones blancos del pecho.

-¿Por qué papá puede dormir y yo no? -Protestó Shade.

-Papá acaba de despertarse, así que levántate.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó Gyro.

-Soy bruja -Respondió la voz femenina.

"Papa" se rió por lo bajo, entró en la habitación contigua y, después de algunas protestas inútiles, oyó los pasos de sus dos hijos bajando por las escaleras. La habitación estaba pintada en tonos rosas y lilas, junto a una pared había una cuna blanca en la que descansaba una eriza de 2 años. Su pelaje era rosa oscuro, con algunas líneas rojas en el pelo. El pelaje de uno de sus brazos, el derecho, se había vuelto negro hasta la mitad del antebrazo y a partir de ahí volvía a ser rosa.

Cuando el erizo se acercó a la cuna de su hija, todo rastro de la felicidad con que había empezado el día, desapareció. Intentó despertarla varias veces, pero la pequeña no abría los ojos; esos ojos verdes que su padre no podía parar de visionar. En algún momento de la noche, el corazón de la niña se había detenido.

-Vamos, Hope... -Susurró como si eso fuera a despertarla.

La voz de su mujer le sacó de el estado de pánico en el que se estaba sumiendo.

-¿Shadow? ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó desde la puerta.

Una eriza preciosa, de pelaje plateado, con algunas líneas doradas en el pelo, que al sol parecían de color cobre, y ojos también dorados, le miraba preocupada.

-Sun... -Logró pronunciar.

Ella se acercó rápidamente a él y le abrazó, temiendo que se desplomara de un momento a otro. Puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara para obligarle a mirarla a los ojos.

-Otra vez... -Susurró Shadow.

Ella se giró hacia su hija, comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

-Estará bien -Le dijo Sun a su marido.

-Lo sé...

Después de unos interminables segundos, que a la pareja le parecieron horas, oyeron el llanto de la pequeña Hope y pudieron respirar a velocidad normal de nuevo.

-Papá... -Reclamó ella.

Shadow se acercó rápidamente a su hija y la cogió en brazos abrazándola y tratando de consolar tanto a su hija como así mismo repitiendo una y otra vez "Ya está", aun abrazado a su mujer que acariciaba el brazo negro de la niña como si se hubiera dado un golpe en él.


	2. Capítulo 1 Shadow The Hedgehog

Shadow se giró en la cama y cerró los ojos. Eran las 4 de la mañana de un viernes y las cervezas que se había tomado en el bar de la esquina empezaban a darle sueño. Lo único que le impedía dormirse era el ligero ruido que hacía la chica con la que acababa de tener sexo al vestirse.

Una chica mas que no había podido llenar el vacío que sentía en su interior que hacía que su vida fuera insoportable.

Lo había intentado todo para hacerlo desaparecer, pero era incapaz. No importaba la cantidad de alcohol que bebiese ni la cantidad de mujeres con las que se acostase, el vacío no desaparecía.

-¿Vas a llamarme? –Preguntó Sarah... o Sandra... No se acordaba de cómo se llamaba y tampoco le importaba realmente.

-No creo –Respondió con un gruñido.

La chica salió apresurada de la habitación y el sonido de sus tacones se perdió en el pasillo del apartamento donde Shadow vivía.

En realidad, eso de que "el vacío no desaparecía" no era del todo cierto. Durante el sexo y mientras durasen los efectos del alcohol, casi no lo sentía, pero cuando ambos terminaban, volvía con toda su fuerza.

Pero él sabía de donde venía ese vacío: La pérdida de María y del doctor Gerald Robotnik, lo mas parecido que había tenido a una familia, y la muerte de Molly, lo mas cercano que había sentido al amor, le habían destruido.

La única razón por la que seguía vivo era la promesa que le había hecho a María: Protegería ese planeta con su vida.

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde la muerte de Molly y sin embargo se sentía como si no hubiesen pasado mas que un par de semanas.

Otra de las razones para el elevado consumo de alcohol que mantenía eran las pesadillas. Las pocas personas que alguna vez le habían importado de verdad estaban muertas y eso atraía pesadillas que en realidad no eran mas que recuerdos. Para él era como revivir cada noche todo lo que le había llevado al punto en el que estaba y el alcohol las mantenía alejadas.

En cuanto a las mujeres... Shadow había amado a cada mujer con la que se había acostado, siempre con la esperanza de que fuera la que hiciese desaparecer el vacío, pero una vez que el sexo terminaba se llevaba una decepción, a la que a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado, e irracionalmente echaba a la chica de su cama de malas maneras y le aseguraba que no la llamaría de nuevo como si ella tuviese la culpa.

-Debería dormir... -Se dijo a sí mismo enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

Mañana por la mañana tenía que embarcarse en una nave con rumbo a un planeta de cuyo nombre no se acordaba junto con su compañera de trabajo, Rouge.

Las esmeraldas del Caos habían vuelto a perderse por el espacio por una razón que no tenía clara, pero que, desde luego, envolvía a Sonic, y una de ellas había caído allí.

Lo que no se imaginaba Shadow era que no solo iba a encontrar la esmeralda del Caos en aquel planeta.


	3. Capítulo 2 Sun Bright

**Parejas: ShadowXOc, KnucklesXRouge**

-¿Quién os creéis que sois para hacer tanto ruido fuera de mi casa? –Dijo una voz femenina a espaldas de Shadow.

Él se giró para ver quien había hablado y vio a una eriza de pelaje blanco con algunas líneas doradas en el pelo, que se volvían cobrizas con la luz del sol, avanzando hacia la muchedumbre. Llevaba una camiseta ceñida, turquesa, de manga corta; unos pantalones negros muy cortos y unas deportivas blancas con líneas turquesas. Un collar de eslabones plateados con un colgante blanco en forma de esfera colgaba de su cuello.

Había salido de una mansión increíblemente grande y que no pegaba para nada con el pequeño pueblo en el que se encontraban. Parecía como si alguien la hubiese cogido de otro lugar y plantado allí, justo al final de la calle principal.

La muchedumbre, que había intentado echar a Shadow desde el momento en que le vieron aparecer por el pueblo siguiendo el rastro de la esmeralda del Caos, se quedó en absoluto silencio cuando la chica, que no pasaba los 19 años, apareció.

Algunas voces aisladas habían murmurado cosas como "la bruja", "la princesa", "señorita Bright" y "la bona Dea", pero se quedaron en silencio mientras ella avanzaba.

Deteniéndose al lado de Shadow y llevando una mirada de reproche en sus ojos, habló a los habitantes del pueblo:

-¿Creéis que esta es la manera adecuada de recibir a los visitantes?

Nadie se atrevió a hablar durante un par de minutos. Shadow miraba asombrado la reacción de la gente que mientras algunos llevaban expresiones de profundo respeto, otros mostraban vergüenza y, en algunos casos aislados, miedo.

Finalmente habló uno de ellos:

-No, Princesa, no lo es.

-Entonces, no debería volver a repetirse –Respondió ella.

-Así será, Princesa.

-Bien. Volved a casa.

La muchedumbre se fue dispersando hasta que Shadow y la princesa se quedaron a solas. Entonces, él habló acaparando toda la atención de la chica que hizo que, al mirarle a los ojos por primera vez, todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones se escapase.

-Soy... soy Shadow The Hedgehog.

Una suave sonrisa contagiosa de la que Shadow no se pudo librar, apareció en la boca de la chica y él no pudo dejar de advertir una chispa de diversión en los ojos dorados de la chica

-Si estás aquí por lo que creo que estás aquí, sería mejor que siguiésemos hablando bajo cubierto –Dijo empezando a andar hacia la mansión de la que había salido.

Él, caminando detrás, no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Contempló con cuidado el pelo ligeramente rizado de la chica cayendo por su espalda hasta la cintura, las curvas perfectamente definidas que formaban su cuerpo, el movimiento de sus caderas y de su culo al andar con paso firme y decidido y su cola, que era un par de centímetros mas corta de lo normal en una eriza.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, la mujer mas guapa y sexy que había visto en su vida.

-¿Eres una princesa? –Le preguntó cuando entraron en la mansión.

Todo parecía muy antiguo y nuevo a la vez. Había asientos y libros por todas partes. Las habitaciones eran enormes y las ventanas llegaban hasta el techo así que había una claridad perfecta para leer incluso de noche.

-¿Lo dices por lo que han dicho fuera? –Dijo ella con suavidad; la suavidad estaba presente en toda ella- Porque también me han llamado bruja y bona Dea... ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Buena Diosa...

Ella pronunció aun mas su sonrisa.

-Supongo que no has venido solo...

-Mi compañera, Rouge The Bat, se ha retrasado. Le dije que nos encontraríamos aquí.

Rouge se había quedado atrás cuando se encontraron con Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Amy. Ella quería pasar un poco de tiempo con Knuckles y a él no le había importado seguir adelante solo. Llevaban solo 2 meses saliendo y, conociéndoles a ambos, no les daba mucho mas tiempo.

-Estáis aquí por la esmeralda –Afirmó ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cae una esmeralda del cielo y poco después aparece un extraño en el lugar donde se encuentra... No es muy difícil.

De acuerdo, aparte de preciosa era inteligente. Punto a su favor.

-¿Dónde está?

-Aquí.

Sabía dosificar la información. Punto.

-¿Podrías dármela?

-Podría. ¿Cómo se yo que no la vas utilizar para hacer... algo malo?

-¿Qué sabes de la esmeralda?

-No mucho, en realidad. Tiene poderes, eso es evidente. Alguien podría utilizarlos inadecuadamente y eso la hace peligrosa. Imagínate que se la doy al villano en vez de al héroe.

También era de los buenos. Otro punto.

-Yo no soy ni el villano ni el héroe.

-Entonces, ¿Qué eres?

-Shadow The Hedgehog.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y río para sí misma.

-Se está haciendo de noche y no creo que tengas ningún lugar donde dormir así que puedes quedarte aquí. Mañana te daré la esmeralda y podrás marcharte.

Ella siguió caminando para enseñarle la habitación dónde dormiría. Era una habitación grande, con cama grande, armario grande, espejo grande y ventanas grandes que estaba en el segundo piso.

-Entonces, ¿no eres una princesa?

-Yo no he dicho eso –Le dio un sorbo a su té.

Cuando le había preguntado si quería beber algo, Shadow había respondido automáticamente "café". Bueno, ella tenía café y le preparó uno encantada y después se hizo un té para ella.

Ahora estaban sentados a una de las mesas de la cocina, que también era enorme y contenía tantos aparatos de cocina como una profesional.

Ella sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de su invitado.

-Pero, como ya te he dicho, no solo me han llamado "princesa", también me han llamado bruja y buena Diosa.

-Y, ¿que eres?

-Sun Bright.

Ahora fue él quien sonrió ligeramente.

-Es un nombre bonito... –Comentó bebiendo su café- Y curioso.

-Gracias. No se de quien fue la idea, pero no está mal... Mi padre es el rey del reino vecino, el Rey Alpha, por eso me llaman princesa; me llaman bruja porque controlo la magia y lo de buena Diosa es... complicado.

-¿Controlas la magia? –Preguntó impresionado.

-Absolutamente.

Oh, también era poderosa. Eso era otro punto.

-Es una casa enorme… -Comentó, decidido a sacar su faceta encantadora para meterla en la cama- Debes de ser una chica muy valiente para vivir aquí sola.

-En realidad –Respondió ella-, esta es una de las pocas veces que la casa está vacía.

-He tenido suerte, entonces…

Ella fijó sus ojos en los del erizo. Sabía exactamente lo que pretendía. Lo que no sabía era si eso era bueno o malo y a dónde les iba llevar…

-Dijiste que tu compañera… ¿Rouge? Se había retrasado.

-Si.

Era evidente que intentaba cambiar de tema. Tuvo el presentimiento de que no sería tan fácil como las otras y normalmente habría desistido, pero… ella era diferente. Eso era obvio. Así que debía intentarlo. Quizá fuese ella quien hiciese desaparecer el vacío.

-¿Por qué? –Demandó ella con suavidad.

La suavidad siempre presente…

-Hay otro grupo de gente buscando la esmeralda y su novio está entre ellos.

Esto cambió totalmente la expresión de la chica que se tornó llena de tristeza o cansancio. Quizá ambas opciones eran válidas. Soltó un leve suspiro y apartó la mirada de la de Shadow.

-¿Héroes o villanos? –Preguntó.

-Héroes… -Respondió mientras se reprochaba el ser el culpable de ese cambio.

-Entonces los villanos no tardarán en aparecer…


End file.
